


Imprisoned love part 2

by Blu_lifee



Series: Overwatch oneshots [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu_lifee/pseuds/Blu_lifee





	Imprisoned love part 2

Lucio peaks around a corner, a small basket held under his arm. He was supposed to be training but it had been easy enough to sneak away into the kitchen. 

He ducked back around the corner as a guard walked by, holding his breath and praying not to be noticed. He watched as the guard walked away and moved silently into the room they'd previously been occupying. 

Lucio made his way behind the desk into the room. He dug through the drawers until he saw what he was looking for. The spare set of keys that the guards kept.

He hid the keys in the basket, ducking under the desk when he heard footsteps. He pressed his hand over his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. He pressed himself against the back off the desk as the guard sits down, lounging in the chair. 

Lucio shakes softly, tears sprouting in his eyes. He didn't have time for this, he had to get to the dungeons quickly. He’d heard talk of an execution, he was scared. 

The man stayed there for quite a while before getting up and trudging out of the office. Lucio waits for a few minutes before crawling out, sprinting out of the office and running off into the dungeons.

He pauses outside the dungeons, listening for anyone in there. He snuck in slowly, looking around and padding forward slowly. He snuck into the same cell from earlier, setting the basket down and moving over to the prisoner.

He smiles, looking up to his lover softly, “Let’s go love”


End file.
